Forum:Admin Summit
Please view Naruto Fanon Wiki:Five Admin Summit before commenting here. 13 I wanted Admins to request their spot on the talk page, but that's fine, the spot of Mizukage will work perfectly for you. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Im sorry, I had asked you on Chat but you logged out when the message sent.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 23:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Goin' for the Kazekage. 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) 00:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I soooooo called it XD I knew you'd go for Kazekage --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Two New Admins Alright, now, us three (me, Ten, 13). We need to find candidants for the two Admin positions, as all other Admins are inactive but us. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmm, does anyone have any suggestions? 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) 00:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I would recommend User:Ω kaiser Σ. He's been on NF for a while, and seems to be a mature and respectable user. Among the pool of current users, he's definitely one of the first on my list for adminship. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : I could also agree to this. 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) 00:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Other than my previous minor conflicts with Sigma, I agree with you two.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 01:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Nomination for User:Prodigy1322 Alright, so, I spoke with Sigma and he nominated User:Prodigy1322. Since I don't think we can be too picky, since among the currently active users, there are not many I can say will work well in the Admin position, I approve the nomination. What say the remaining two Admins, Ten and Nisshou? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you sei, Prodigy is a good candidate we could do a trial run.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 02:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, so if Ten also agrees with the nomination, then I'd say we have our fifth Admin. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Tossing my agreement in. He's in. 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) 21:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Summit Moderator Alright, so, with the title of Summit Moderator being shifted every two months, for the next year, here is how it will be, provided that we have the same Admins in charge for an entire year: Myself (April 2012 & May 2012) -> User:Ten Tailed Fox (June 2012 & July 2012) -> User:Nisshou (August 2012 & September 2012) -> User:Ω kaiser Σ (October 2012 & November 2012) -> Tsuchikage (December 2012 & January 2013) In the meantime, I will begin working on splitting up the duties for each Admin's village. Regarding the nomination for User:Prodigy1322, I'm awaiting Tenny's approval because I want these to be unanimous decisions. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Duties Sounds good, Ummm I say the Mizukage should be in charge of clean up (based on the canon ) and the Hokage should have policing duties (based on the or ), make any sense? --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 12:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I had a similar thought, with the Mizukage's mission relating to Hunter-nin. My thoughts were to have the Hokage deal with bans, the Kazekage deal with content, Mizukage in deletions and clean-up, and I'm still working out the other two villages. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Duties are now being revealed here. Please discuss. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : One thing I would like to suggest is that the Moderator, while he/she has the final say on all things administration-wise, cannot, however, supersede a consensus of the Kage. For example, User:Bobby is causing a lot of trouble for the site, however, it is the opinion of the Moderator that he can be turned into a valued user of the site. Should the four other Kage decide against the Moderator's choice, and unanimously vote otherwise, the consensus should hold rather than the Moderator's choice. This should only be in cases of unanimous agreement on the part of the four other Kage, but it should be the case nevertheless to prevent one person from completely imposing their will during their two month term. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I originally considered the Moderator to only have final say when it comes to establishing policies. To "veto" them, so to speak. But for that, there has to be clear opposition present. For instance, if the necessary amount of Admins vote for the policy, but it is clear that almost all the users are against it, including an Admin, then the Moderator has to do what is best for the Wiki as a whole, and in that case, would probably veto the policy. Regarding bans, that is the Hokage's position to decide those, except for special circumstances, which is otherwise noted in the Duties section of the Five Kage Summit page. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Permanent bans, however, I think should follow the following format: The Hokage will formally present the candidate for "perma-ban" (nickname for "permanent ban"), and will present his case for why, including any and all statements made by the Users regarding said perma-ban candidate. The other four Admins will then decide whether or not to perma-ban the user. If it is a unanimous decision to perma-ban the candidate, then it shall be done. However, if there is even one Admin against it, the Hokage will reserve the right to put the candidate on Probation (the circumstances of which will be discussed later), pending a final decision-making discussion held by the Five Admin Kages that will take place when the probation period is over (exactly one week from the original discussion), and if there is again opposition to the perma-ban, the matter will be considered closed, and the Hokage will set a timed ban on the user proportionate to the crime he/she is being charged with. Sound good to everyone? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcoming Commitee Alright, I've been thinking that the reason why some users are unable to grasp how to use templates and infoboxes well is because they're usually left on their own, normally because they either ask for help and nobody helps them, or they don't know/want to ask for help. Therefore, I recommend that we assign one of us five Admin who will oversee all new users who enter NF, and properly know how to guide them into starting here. If they start well, then they'll have no problem writing productive content. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : That should probably be a task given to the Mizukage, since that person has significantly less to do than the rest of the Kage. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 19:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC)